


Quebrados

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Las Memorias del Juramento
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: Razen tiene un encuentro con Kiran.Spoiler: El Príncipe de los Cuatro Vientos.





	

Lo silenciaste, acallaste su voz, lo obligaste a nombrarte como su superior, lo obligaste a no decir tu nombre. Y él obedeció, lo obligaste a respetarte cuando siempre lo ha hecho, lo obligaste a adorarte aún cuando Kiran te ha adorado sin que se lo pidas, antes de que lo fueras todo él ya te había adorado… porque te ama.

Aquella noche te remueves en tu lecho, te molestas, te odias y te vuelves a asegurar que estás haciendo lo correcto. Pero nada se siente en su lugar dentro de tu pecho, nada se siente adecuado si te falta Kiran. Así que te cuelas a sus aposentos y antes de que se voltee a atacarte o defenderse lo presionas contra la almohada, y susurras su nombre cerca de su oído para que reconozca tu voz, pero no dejas que se voltee, no dejas que se gire o mucho menos que enfrente tu mirada.

No puedes dejar que te mire.

Es tu última noche a su lado antes de que se marche a su misión y no puedes dejar que te mire, porque si Kiran te mira, si te mira con sus ojos de selva profunda no vas a poder mentirle más, le dirás de Ataru, de Mancha, le dirás todo. Y no puedes decirle todo, no puedes condenar a tu hermano.

Así que lo tomas sin dejar que te vea, tu pecho presiona su espalda y tú te adentras en él, le muerdes la base de la nuca. Una parte de ti desearía probarlo, hincar los dientes hasta el fondo porque seguro la carne de Kiran será la más sabrosa que haya existido. En cambio aflojas la mandíbula y te mueves contra él, gruñes y lo escuchas jadear, protestar, forcejear para voltearse. Pero tu fuerza es más grande y tu desesperación aumenta, te mueves más, más, _más_ rápido y lo haces tuyo, y le regalas lo que siempre le ha pertenecido.

Apoyas la frente en su nuca, respiras. Su cuerpo y el tuyo están perlados en sudor, estremecidos por temblores. Solo Kiran logra hacerte eso, solo él te hace perder de ese modo la cordura. Quieres besarlo, pero si lo besas tendrás que mirarlo y no puedes.

—No me sigas —ordenas y te bajas de la cama, le das la espalda y aunque todo en ti te ruega que lo hagas, no volteas nunca a verlo.

Rompes a Kiran ese día, no tienes idea de cuánto. Lo haces sentir inferior, lo llenas de rencor y borras su hermosa sonrisa. Lo rompes Razen, quiebras en lo profundo de él algo inherente a su esencia. Rompes al hombre que amas y tu error es creer que podrás arreglarlo; tu error es creer que cuando vuelva tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para aliviar las heridas que le has causado.

Estás equivocado Razen. Estás muy equivocado.


End file.
